1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buckles for straps, for example, straps such as are employed for securing a wrist watch to the wrist of the wearer.
A typical example of conventional wrist watches comprises a watch strap consisting of first and second strap lengths attached to the watch at their one ends, and a buckle attached to the first strap length at the other end, the second strap length having a plurality of apertures spaced along the length thereof. The buckle is usually in the form of a square or rectangular loop and has a tongue pivotally mounted on its inner end portion and adapted to be selectively inserted into one of the apertures of the second strap length. For securing the wrist watch to the wrist of the wearer, the second strap length having the apertures is threaded through the buckle and is longitudinally folded back around the outer end portion of the buckle to adjust the effective length of the watch strap. Then, the tongue in inserted into one of the apertures to connect the two strap lengths together. The first strap length has a loop fitted thereon and positioned adjacent to the buckle for receiving the free end portion of the second strap length extending outwardly of the buckle to hold the same flat against the first strap length. Thus, the second strap length is folded back each time the two strap lengths are connected together and disconnected. As a result, the second strap length is susceptible to deformation and abrasion. This problem is serious particularly when the watch strap is made of expensive material such as high quality leather which cannot be replaced by a new one at low costs. Another disadvantage of the conventional buckle is that the buckle tongue inserted into one of the apertures of the second strap length falls to positively retain the second strap length against longitudinal movement toward the first strap length. Further, the free end portion of the second strap length extending outwardly of the buckle and threaded through the loop detracts from the appearance of the watch strap.